


Monthly Pain

by RoselinNeko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean, Caring Dean Winchester, Caring Sam, Caring Sam Winchester, Comfort, F/M, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Menstruation, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Pain, Protective Dean Winchester, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Vomiting, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 04:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12549260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoselinNeko/pseuds/RoselinNeko
Summary: There are three types of women when it comes to menstruation. Those who don't feel anything, those who experience some ache but can live with it and finally those who have the unpleasant fate of „please kill me fast because the shit is going down". Unfortunately, I belong to the last type of women.





	Monthly Pain

There are three types of women when it comes to menstruation. Those who don't feel anything, those who experience some ache but can live with it and finally those who have the unpleasant fate of „please kill me fast because the shit is going down". Unfortunately, I belong to the last type of women. 

Well, it isn't like I don't know when my menses are coming. It's just because I have aches even before they really begin. Nevertheless, the day when the pain and the real beginning of my period collide is the worst.

I was still laying in bed when somebody knocked on my door. Normally, I would stand up in at least 5 minutes, but not today. „Rise and shine, sweetheart" almost singing as he woke me. Without waiting for any response, Dean walked away, probably towards the kitchen. Leaving me behind with the torture of knowing that when I stand up and leave the warmth of my bed behind, the sweet wish for death will come because of the pain which isn't far away.  
But even if I really don't wanna go, there is no way of avoiding what will happen. It may be narrow-minded not to tell them when I have my periods. I just don't want to cross the line and begin to be a sissy about it.  
During my self-pity, I finally managed to crawl out of bed. Trying to convince myself to change my clothes into something suitable and failing miserably at it. And so, I drag myself in some sweatpants and an oversize T-Shirt, out of my room and down the hall. 

As I slowly moved forward I tried carelessly to subdue the mess on my head. With a more or less reasonable result, I headed into the kitchen. Dean was already sitting at the table and waiting for his food while Sam brought some plates to the table. "Good morning, (m/n)" Sam greeted me with a warming smile. Which made me smile back for a second until the pain returned. „Morning", was all I could get out of my mouth, covered up in a halfhearted smile.  
Dean turned his head to look skeptically at me. „What took you so long?" He demanded, surveying me to a T. "Nothing" Just a woman thing, that kills me from inside. I needed to fight the urge to convulse myself into a massive ball made of flesh and pain.  
Fuck - I hoped I could at least eat something but my body had other plans. The queasiness which was slowly building up and spreading through my whole Body, convinced me, that eating was a bad idea. "You're okay?" Sammy queried, ripping me out of my thoughts. "What? ... Yea." Before I got carried away a second time, I seated myself. Just to flinch for a second, because it's not just that I'm very sensitive at this time, every time I sit down it feels like a knife is stabbing me from inside.  
I don't know whether I appreciate that it seemed like they didn't notice it or not. Within seconds, some food was placed on the plate before me. Scrambled eggs with some bacon and a bun, a breakfast you could only dream of if it wasn't such a bad timing.  
I took a deep breath and gulped before I began to pick at my food.  
trying to persuade myself to open my mouth and eat something, but the feeling that once I opened my mouth the food I ate yesterday would greet me again, wouldn’t decrease. 

Time passed by and Dean was in the middle of eating his share while smiling to himself and drinking his beer. Sammy, on the other hand, was eating slowly, while he watched me toying with my food. First, he glanced in my direction with his well-known caring expression. He looked at Dean then back to me. Destroying my hopes of getting out of here without them noticing. In the meantime, Dean´s smile vanished. He eyed my plate, which was still riddled with food. „uhm...” But before Sam could say what he wanted, Dean interrupted him.  
„Are you sick? Why aren't you eating?” Dean looked closely at me waiting for a really good reason.  
I really wished for an excuse which they would buy without asking. To my sorrow, the pain and sickness blocked my ability to think. So I sat there and said nothing. The only thing I knew, was that if I ignored him he would get mad. I couldn't open my mouth. It felt like it was glued together and the only barrier left between the food and the outside world. So I looked up and gave him a questioning look. Trying to put off the devil hour.  
„Normally you would dig in when you get something like bacon for breakfast. Why not today?”  
I clenched my teeth and gulped while I watched his green eyes fill with disbelief and care. I gave up, there was no point in hiding anyway. I broke the eye contact for a brief moment to gain strength. I sighed as I looked back at him. Just when I was about to open my mouth, I felt the food rising without stopping.  
Immediately I closed my mouth again and widened my eyes. I covered my mouth while I stood up and dashed out of the room towards the bathroom. Leaving behind Sam and Dean with confused expressions. 

„What the hell?“ Dean asked after some silence and looked back at Sam. Who was just as perplexed as he was. „I don’t know, man”. 

With the hope that I would make it in time, I ran until the toilet was in front of me. The view gave me a relief even if it was just for a short time before my stomach content reported back to me. My best friend, the toilet, always there for me in time of need. I was kneeling in front of it and hugging the loo, while I puked my guts out. To vomit silently is something impossible, at least to speak on my behalf. As a consequence the sound of me being stabbed to death echoes through the rooms. After one interval I gasp for air and spit a bit, trying to get the taste away.

Dean stepped into the door behind me. „You okay?” He questioned me, slightly worried. „Yeah… I'm fine. Don’t worry.” I said with some swallow breaks. Finally, I could talk again, but sadly that doesn't include the fading of my pain. At least not for now. I wiped my mouth more or less clean and turned around to face Dean, who wasn’t standing alone. Sammy was beside him, a little bit closer to me. What I forgot that was every time I throw up I get watery eyes. But when I saw how the look on their faces changed into a more concerned expression, I remembered. I suppressed a sigh, while I looked back to the toilet, flushed it sluggishly and braced myself up.  
I wiped the tears away before I turned around once more and squeezed myself past them. As I started walking down the hall to my room, Dean said with a loud, firm voice:„Talk to me.” But I kept moving „There is nothing to talk about” was my only response which sounded more emotional than planned.

**Author's Note:**

> It is still a work in progress, but I wanted to share it how it is so far.  
> I hope you liked it and I´m sorry for any grammar or similar mistakes. 
> 
> It´s the first reader-insert story I wrote, so be easy on me.


End file.
